Please Don't Cry
by nikka001
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Anubis House relationships derail and friendships will form.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Beep! Beep! Beep! Eddie flipped the switch off on his alarm clock. He folded the blanket over and slipped out of bed. He walked over to his closet pulling out a solid gray T-shirt. He slipped it on over his head and grabbed a pair of black running shorts from the bottom. He slipped them on and grabbed his iPhone and ear buds from the nightstand next to his bed. Eddie walked over to the door stopping to look at his sleeping roommate. He walked over pulling Fabians blanket back over his body, grabbed the bags of chips and the cans of soda from next to Fabians bed on the floor. He threw them into the trash and wiped his hands off on a towel next to the closet. He walked back over to the door, opened it and then shut it quietly behind him. He silently crept down the hallway and up the stairs to the girl's rooms. He stopped at the stop of the stairs as he recreated the map that Patricia gave him in his head. Eddie crept down the hall to the second door on the right, opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked over to Patricia's bed sitting on the edge. He sat there watching her as she slept. He got up off the bed, leaned over about to give her a kiss on the top of the head when her hand shot up. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a sweet long kiss. She pulled away with a smile on her face. Eddie smiled too. He said goodbye and then crept back out the door, down the stairs and out the main door. He pushed in his ear buds and pushed play on his iPhone screen as he began his run. As he ran down the drive, all that he could think about was Patricia. The way she looked when she slept. The way her hands felt on his skin. He couldn't believe it has already been three months. Today was the day. He just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Fabian grabbed his book bag off the end of his bed and swung it over his head. He slipped on his shoes as he rushed out the door to the dining area. As he swooped around the corner he stopped mid step when he saw Patricia and Eddie sitting next to each other on the couch. Patricia's head was lying in the crook of Eddies neck as he stroked her hair.

"Hey guys what ya doing?" Patricia and Eddie jolted up from their current position when they heard Fabian. Patricia jumped over to the other couch while Eddie fell into a chair. Fabian walked over to the table grabbing a buttered roll and two pancakes. He reached over to grab the pitcher of juice when someone snuck up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see Nina standing behind him.

"Hey you," Nina said, sitting down in the chair next to Fabian. She leaned over giving him a kiss before reaching over for the pitcher of water. Sooner or later everyone else came down to breakfast. Jerome and Mara came in linking fingers like they usually do, with Amber and Alfie close behind; Alfie was still trying to convince Amber to let him get them matching monster masks. Not a chance. Following them, were Mick and Joy, who was apparently trying to text while talking to Mick. They all sat down around the table and began eating when Amber stopped everyone, "Umm guys, where are Patricia and Eddie?"

Everyone looked around when suddenly Patricia burst through the doorway screaming. She ran around the table, knocked Jerome out of his chair hiding behind it. No more than 10 seconds later Eddie came flying in, face beet red and his sweater untucked.

"Patricia, c'mon give it back!" Eddie pleaded hovering at the other end of the table. The others sat watching while Mara helped Jerome up off the floor. She sat him down on her chair and then sat down on his lap. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then turned her head to continue watching Patricia and Eddie.

"You're not getting it back until you say it out loud!" Patricia yelled back as she sat down in the chair, throwing her legs up on the table, crossing her ankles. Eddie sighed as he shook his head. Whatever she wanted him to say; he did not want to say it now. She gave him the look, which of course everyone knew the look. He mumbled something under his breath, "Uhh loff shoe!"

Everyone looked over at Eddie giving him weird looks. He looked over at Patricia silently begging her to not make him say it.

"Ummm, what was that, I didn't hear what you said?" Patricia mockingly asked Eddie as she put her hand up to her ear. He tightened his grip on the chair in front of him.

"Geez Patricia!" Eddie shouted making everyone jump. Patricia slowly set down her hand on the table, her smile fading from her face. Fabian got up from his seat and set his hand on Eddies shoulder trying to get him to calm down. Eddie swatted away Fabians hand giving him a dirty look. He looked back at Patricia and then spoke, "What do you want to hear me say, that- that I hate you?" Patricia could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She began to speak when Eddie cut her off.

"Well you know what, I don't okay." Patricia stared at Eddie, surprised by his reaction. Eddie breathed heavily not even noticing the others around the table.

"I don't hate you okay, I-I love you Patricia and why is that just so hard for you to see!" Eddie shouted flipping over the chair as he walked out the doorway. The rest of Anubis house jumped as the chair hit the hard wood floor. He walked into the main hallway about to head out the door when Trudy stopped him. It looked as though she had been crying hard and for a long time.

"Umm Eddie dear, I'm afraid that I-I have some bad news, it's about your sister."

"NOOOO!" Eddie cried, falling to the bottom of the stairs. Everyone came rushing in to see what was going on when Patricia saw Eddie, "Eddie!" she ran over to him, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. The others stood around watching in awe as Patricia comforted Eddie. She could feel his heart beating faster, his breaths shorter and quicker. Patricia lifted her head from Eddie's chest to see tears streaming down his pale cold face. She has never seen Eddie cry like this before. What made this time different?

"Eddie, what happened?" Eddie took a few minutes and then looked at Patricia and then the rest of their friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. Then as if on cue, Patricia leaned over whispering something in Eddie's ear. He looked at her with a questioning look and then she leaned in giving him a kiss.

"M-my sisters…d-dead." All of the girls of Anubis began weeping silently when they heard this. Fabian, Alfie and Jerome all held their girlfriends in their arms as they cried for Eddie. Joy was hugging Mick whose arm was swung over her shoulder. Patricia hugged Eddie tighter as she helped him up off the stairs. The others moved to the sides as she helped him down the hallway and into his bedroom. The others headed back into the dining area to wait for Patricia.


End file.
